Tomaten auf den Augen?
by torence
Summary: Also das das ist ne Shortstory mit Lily, James und Sirius. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch!


**Tomaten auf den Augen???**

Als Lily zurückkam, verschwand sie schnell in Ihrem Zimmer, um ihre Taschen abzuladen. Bevor sie das Zimmer verließ warf sie noch schnell einen prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel. Als sie mit ihrem Spiegelbild zufrieden war, verließ sie schnell das Zimmer.

Mit eiligen schritten stieg sie die Treppe hinab, um sogleich eine Tür zu durchschreiten, um wieder zwei Stockwerke hoch zusteigen.

Sie blieb vor einer Tür stehen. Unschlüssig, ob sie anklopfen soll oder nicht zögerte sie einige Sekunden. Als sie sich entschieden hatte, öffnete sie leise die Tür. Sich schloss sie schnell wieder hinter sich. Sie wollte nicht, dass er gleich aufwachen würde, und sie ihn nicht mehr überraschen konnte.

Blind tastete sie sich zum Bett vor. Sie konnte im Dunkeln eine Person ausmachen. Ein lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen.

-süß, wie er da liegt! Da werde ich ihn wohl mal überraschen!-

Sie hob die Decke und schlüpfte ins Bett.

Er hat ja noch seine Kleider an! Die wird er wohl vergessen haben auszuziehen. Er wird wahrscheinlich wieder stundenlang mit Sirius geredet haben...-

Nachdem sie ihn einige Sekunden im Dunkeln angestarrt hatte, lehnte sie sich vor, und gab ihm einen Kuss. Zuerst erwiderte er den Kuss zögerlich, dann mit voller Leidenschaft. Er zog sie auf sich, worauf sie gleich die Knöpfe von seinem Hemd zu öffnen begann. Sie hatte schon einige aufgeknöpft, als sich ihre Gedanken auf einmal überschlugen.

-Hmmm... Irgendwie ist er heute nicht so wie immer! Er riecht anders... Lily! Nun mach dir doch keine Gedanken! Er wird bloß das Deo gewechselt haben!-

Sie schüttelte den Kopf für sich, und machte die restlichen Knöpfe auf. Langsam fuhr sie ihm über die Brust und spielte mit seinen Brusthaaren. Er hatte unterdessen ihr T-Shirt ausgezogen, und fuhr ihr mit der Hand am Rande ihres BH's nach. Die ganze zeit über hatten sie sich geküsst. Nun löste sie sich von seinen Lippen und flüsterte leise:

James! 

James? kam es zurück, nur nicht von James sondern von...

Sie schrie erschrocken auf, rollte sich von ihm und fiel aus dem Bett. Sie erwartete schon, auf dem harten Steinboden zu landen, als sie auf etwas Weiches fiel. Dieses weiche dinge stöhnte vor schmerz und Überraschung auf.

Die Person im Bett hatte inzwischen seinen Zauberstab gefunden und murmelte:

Lumos! 

Als das Licht das Zimmer erhellte schrie Lily noch einmal auf. Der junge Mann, der im Bett saß und sich vor lachen nicht mehr einkriegen konnte, war kein anderer als...

Sirius Black! Was machst du in James Bett!?! rief Lily schrill, während sie sich umsah, auf was sie gelandet war. Als sie sich umblickte starrte sie auf einmal in James Gesicht.

Was zum Teufel machst du auf mir, Lily? Und weshalb lacht Sirius so? fragte er mit verschlafender Stimme, und fuhr sich durchs Haar.

Lily fing an zu stottern.

Und weshalb stehst du im BH da? Hab ich irgendetwas verpasst? fragte er schließlich, als er Lily von unten bis oben gemustert hatte.

Lily war in der zwischen zeit rot wie eine Tomate angelaufen. Sirius lag noch immer im Bett und hielt sich vor lachen den Bauch. Als Lily anfing zu stottern, musste er noch fester lachen- falls das überhaupt ging. Lily die das überhaupt nicht lustig fand, explodierte:

Black! Du bist ein Arsch. Hör sofort auf zu lachen. Das. Ist. Nicht. Lustig! wobei sie den letzten Satz überdeutlich betonte.

Was ist da los? wollte James nun wissen.

Sirius der noch immer lachte, fing an zu erzählen:

I-i-ich... war...i-in d-d-deinem ...B-b-bett... u-u-nd... ein heftiger Lachanfall verhinderte dass er weiter sprechen konnte. James blickte Lily nun heraus fordernd an.

Jaaahhhh und dann? 

Lily errötete noch mehr, falls das noch ging.

Ich bin heute von meinem Auftrag zurückgekommen, und wollte dich überraschen... und da... ja... sie blickte beschämt zu Boden. Sirius der sich inzwischen beruhigt hatte übernahm das Wort:

und da hat sie es einfach auf einen kleinen armen Jungen abgesehen, und ihn im Schlaf überrascht... er grinste nun wieder.

James brach in ein Gelächter aus.

Du hast Sirius im Schlaf überrascht? fragte er.

Sie nickte zögerlich. Darauf hin begann James noch mehr zu lachen. Als Sirius in sein lachen einstimmte, blieb ihr nichts anderes, als auch mit zu lachen.

Nun James, jetzt verstehe ich auf jeden Fall etwas. Und zwar, weshalb du so süchtig nach Lily bist. Sie kann wirklich gut Küssen. 

James hob abwehrend die Hände und lachte weiter. Lily war froh, dass James so reagiert hatte. Schließlich war das nicht selbstverständlich, dass man zu lachen beginnt, wenn die eigene Freundin an die Wäsche des besten Kollegen geht.

Also ich hoffe, die Geschichte hat euch gefallen… Ist wirklich ne Shortstory, aber mir gefällt sie sehr gut. ;-) (Ich weiss, eigen Lob stinkt ;-D)

Also mich würde es echt freuen, wenn ihr ein Review hinterlassen würdet.

Diese Shortstory habe ich aus einer Geschichte herausgenommen, die ich zusammen mit meiner Freundin am schreiben bin, und irgendwann noch erscheinen wird…

knutschi eui torence


End file.
